petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Commands
The following is a list of built-in commands, adapted from the help file: V1 V2 V3 Command n Y Y ACLS n Y n APPEND string n n Y ATTR parameter n n Y BACKTRACE Y Y Y [(Command)|BEEP [sound effect[, pitch[, volume[, balance ] ] ] ]] Y Y n BGCLIP x start point, y start point, x end point, y end point n n Y BGCLIP Layer start point, y start point, x end point, y end point n Y Y BGCLR Layer n n Y BGCOLOR layer, RGB code n Y Y BGCOPY layer, start point x, start point y, end point x, end point y, transfer destination x, transfer destination y n Y n BGFILL layer, start point x, start point y, end point x, end point y, character number, palette number, horizontal rotation, vertical rotation n Y Y BGFILL layer, start point x, start point y, end point x, end point y, screen data n Y n BGFILL layer, start point x, start point y, end point x, end point y, screen data string n n Y BGLOAD n Y Y [(Command)|BGMCLEAR [song number ]] Y Y Y BGMPLAY song number n Y Y [(Command)|BGMPLAY track number, song number[, track volume ]] n Y Y [(Command)|BGMPLAY MML string[, MML string... ]] n Y n BGMPRG waveform number, A, D, S, R, waveform string n Y Y [(Command)|BGMSET song number, MML string[, MML string... ]] n Y Y BGMSETD song number, @label n Y n BGMSETD song number, string n Y n BGMSETV track number, variable number, value Y Y Y BGMSTOP n Y Y [(Command)|BGMSTOP track number[, fade time ]] n Y Y [(Command)|BGMVOL [track number, volume]] Y Y n BGOFS layer, x, yinterpolation time n n Y BGOFS layer, x, y, z Y Y Y BGPAGE screen Y Y n BGPUT layer, x, y, character number, palette number, horizontal rotation, vertical rotation n Y Y BGPUT layer, x, y, screen data n Y n BGPUT layer, x, y, screen data string Y Y n BGREAD (layer, x, y), CHR, PAL, H, V n Y n BGREAD (layer, x, y), SC n Y n BGREAD (layer, x, y), SC$ n n Y BGSAVE n n Y BREAK n Y Y [(Command)|BREPEAT button ID[, start time, interval ]] n n Y CALL parameterparameter... Y Y n CHRINIT character name Y Y n CHRREAD (character name, character number), C$ Y Y n CHRSET character name, character number, graphic string Y Y Y CLEAR Y Y Y CLS Y Y n COLINIT bank name[, color number ] Y Y Y COLOR number n Y Y COLOR number, number Y Y n COLREAD (color bank name, color number), variableR, variableG, variableB Y Y n COLSET color bank name, color number, color data string Y Y Y CONT n n Y CONTINUE Y Y Y DATA datadata... n n Y DEC variablevalue Y Y Y DELETE string n n Y DEF FunctionName [parameter1parameter2... ] Y Y Y DIM variable1(dimension 1dimension 2)variable2(dimension3[, dimension4)...] Y Y n DTREAD (string), variableY, variableM, variableD n n Y DTREAD string OUT variableY, variableM, variableD Y Y Y END Y Y Y EXEC string Y Y Y FILES name[, resource name... ] n n Y FONTDEF number, parameter Y Y Y [and NEXT (Command)|FOR numerical variable = numerical value TO numerical expression [STEP numerical expression ]] Y Y Y [and GFILL (Command)|GBOX x1, y1, x2, y2[, color ]] Y Y Y GCIRCLE x, y, radiuscolor[, initial angle, final angle ] Y Y Y GCLS color Y Y Y GCOLOR color number n Y Y GCOPY page, start point x, start point y, end point x, end point y, transfer destination x, transfer destination y, copy mode n Y n GDRAWMD status Y Y Y [and GFILL (Command)|GFILL x1, y1, x2, y2[, color ]] Y Y Y [(Command)|GLINE x1, y1, x2, y2[, color ]] n n Y GLOAD Y Y Y GOSUB @label n Y Y GOSUB string Y Y Y GOTO @label n Y Y GOTO string Y Y n GPAGE screendrawing page, display screen n n Y GPAGE parameter 1, parameter 2 Y Y Y GPAINT x, ycolor[, border color ] n Y Y GPRIO number Y Y Y [(Command)|GPSET x, y[, color ]] Y Y Y GPUTCHR x, y, character name, number, palette number, scale n n Y GPUTCHR x, y, strings, scale x, scaly y, RGB code n n Y GSAVE n n Y GTRI x, y, x2, y2, x3, y3 RGB code n n Y GYROSYNC n n Y GYROV (), variableY, variableP, variableR Y Y n ICONCLR position Y Y n ICONSET icon position, icon number Y Y n IF numerical value GOTO label command(s) Y Y Y IF numerical value THEN label command(s) Y Y Y IF numerical value THEN command(s) command(s) n n Y IF numerical value THEN command(s) numerical value... n n Y INC variablevalue Y Y Y INPUT string; variablevariable... Y Y Y KEY number, string Y Y Y LINPUT string; string variable Y Y Y LIST number Y Y Y LIST @label n n Y LIST 0-3:number n n Y LIST 0-3: @label Y Y Y LOAD stringdisplay control Y Y Y LOCATE x,y n n Y LOCATE x,y,z n n Y MICSAVE n n Y MICSTART n n Y MICSTOP n n Y MPEND n n Y MPRECV n n Y MPSEND n n Y MPSET n n Y MPSTART Y Y Y NEW n n Y NEW 0-3 Y Y Y [and NEXT (Command)|NEXT [variable ]] Y Y Y ON numerical value GOTO labellabel... Y Y Y ON numerical value GOSUB labellabel... n n Y OPTION parameter Y Y n PNLSTR x coordinate, y coordinate, stringpalette number Y Y n PNLTYPE panel name n n Y PRGDEL n n Y PRGGET n n Y PRGINS string n n Y PRGSET string Y Y Y PRINT valuevalue[, value... ] n n Y PROJECT parameter n n Y PUSH parameter, parameter Y Y Y READ variable 1variable 2... n Y n REBOOT Y Y n RECVFILE string Y Y Y REM comment Y Y Y RENAME string 1, string 2 n n Y REPEAT Y Y Y RESTORE @label n Y Y RESTORE string Y Y Y RETURN n n Y RETURN parameter n Y Y RSORT start point, number of elements, array 1array 2... Y Y Y RUN n n Y RUN 0-3 Y Y Y SAVE string n Y Y SAVE string, string n n Y SAVE string, string, array n n Y SCROLL number, number Y Y n SENDFILE string n Y Y SORT start point, number of elements, array 1array 2... Y Y n SPANGLE control number, angleinterpolation time, change direction Y Y Y SPANIM control number, number of frames, timeloop Y Y Y SPCHR control number, sprite character number Y Y n SPCHR control number, sprite character number, palette number, horizontal rotation, vertical rotation, order of precedence n n Y SPCHR control number, sprite character number, template x, template yhorizontal rotation, vertical rotation, attribute n n Y SPCHR control number, OUT, sprite character number, template x, template yhorizontal rotation, vertical rotationattribute n n Y SPCLIP Y Y Y SPCLR number n Y n SPCOL control number, x, y, w, h, scale adjustmentgroup n n Y SPCOL control numberx, y, w, h[,[ scale adjustment]group] n n Y SPCOLOR n Y Y SPCOLVEC control numberdisplacement x, displacement y n n Y SPDEF n n Y SPHIDE control number n Y Y SPHOME control number, x, y n n Y SPLINK number, number Y Y Y SPOFS control number, x, yinterpolation time n n Y SPOFS control number, x, y, zinterpolation time Y Y Y SPPAGE screen n Y n SPREAD (control number), X, YA, S, C n n Y SPROT value1, value2 Y Y Y SPSCALE control number, scaleinterpolation time Y Y Y SPSET control number, sprite character number, palette number, horizontal rotation, vertical rotation, order of precedencewidth, height n Y n SPSETV control number, variable number, value n n Y SPSTART n n Y SPSTOP n n Y SPUNLINK n n Y SPVAR n n Y STICK n n Y STICKEX Y Y Y STOP n Y Y SWAP variable, variable n J Y [(Command)|TALK string[, string... ]] n J Y TALKSTOP Y Y n TMREAD (string), variableH, variableM, variableS n n Y TMREAD string OUT variableH, variableM, variableS n n Y TOUCH n n Y UNSHIFT parameter, parameter n n Y UNTIL boolean condition n n Y VAR parameterparameter... Y Y n VISIBLE console, panel, BG0, BG1, SPRITE, 256 color graphics n n Y VISIBLE number, number, number, number Y Y Y VSYNC frame number n Y Y WAIT frame number n n Y WEND n n Y WHILE boolean condition n n Y XOFF parameter n n Y XON parameter n n Y XSCREEN numbernumber, number Y Y Y Assignment Y Y Y ? (PRINT) Y Y Y ' (REM) The first three columns indicate whether the command is implemented in the corresponding version of SmileBasic. * "Y" indicates the command is implemented. * "n" indicates it is not. * "Y" indicates it is added since new version. * "J" indicates the command works in the Japanese release of Petit Computer, but not for the North American release. List of Terms * Control Number - Control numbers are identification numbers that are used to refer to the sprite after it is created with SPSET. Others * ACLS was not present in V3 at Tokyo Game Show 2014 (demo version), but many people became confused without ACLS. The release version re-adds ACLS and BACKTRACE. * GTRI (paint to triangle graphic) and PRGLINE (maybe about program generating) were removed on release version of V3. * On February 2nd 2015, Smileboom announced that GPUTCHR would return in next Japanese version of V3. * On February 12th 2015, announced ELSEIF would add in next Japanese version of V3,instead of EVALUATE,switch case or Select Case. * Since 2015 4 March,Petit Computer 3D in Japanese Version 3.1.0 brings new commands below. **ELSEIF **GTRI **GPUTCHR **BGCOLOR **HARDWARE Category:Resources Category:System Guides Category:Guide Lists Category:Commands